User talk:MitchG74
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Nerfdude! Thanks for your edit to the Dual-Strike page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 00:48, January 20, 2016 (UTC) 2016 article Hi, please stop changing the "Unreleased products" header on the article for 2016 to "Released products" or simply "Products". All blasters with a release date for 2016 are not yet officially released, and the listing on the 2016 article needs this distinction so people know what's released and what's still coming. While there are a few that have been released early, like the Crosscut and the Dual-Strike, release date on the Nerf Wiki goes by what Hasbro sets for official release (ie: Spring or Fall 2016). Jet Talk • ] 01:03, January 23, 2016 (UTC) "Free blasters" I appreciate your interest in my blasters marked for disposal. However, as a general rule this means driving them to my local Value Village less than ten minutes away, or possibly selling them via Kijiji, or just salvaging for parts and dumping the unneeded bits in the blue recycle bin. I would only absorb the expense of shipping whole blasters to people I feel I know fairly well and in special, occasional circumstances. So on the Nerf Wikia forums, out of the entire membership I have met since last August, that only includes Elliottw, FlatTheFish and Pedro so far. Secondly, Fish is a fellow Canadian, so that very probably means lower fees in-country than cross-border. Mojo1970 (talk) 18:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Went to buzz-bee-airmax.wikia.com and posted a comment for you. Let me know if you need help. I'm both a Nerf and BuzzBee enthusiast. Would love to contribute what I can ;-) Ah crud. Forgot to sign my message. My bad. --ElliottW 01:22, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Is there something specific you would like me to work on ??? Let me know.--ElliottW 03:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Tables Hey, NerfDude. I wish I could help, but unfortunately I don't know a dang thing about making tables. Can you teach me? Thanks FLATtheFISH (talk) 15:11, February 27, 2016 (UTC) So sorry Nerfdude. Or Mitch. Whatever you go by these days. I've been preoccupied. Thanks so much for the admin invite to Air Max. I feel privileged and humbled. But I'm strapped for time these days. I'm a contributor here, and I'm building custom Nerf blasters for clients. So I've neglected the AirMax wiki to some degree. Plus I only own one AirMax blaster, so I don't feel the strong connection that others might have. Best of luck my friend. I'm honored that you put so much faith in me, and disappointed that I couldn't deliver. Nerf on Nerfdude, or Mitch, or whatever you prefer. (On a side note, I changed my first name when I was 19. HATED my first name, so I adopted my middle name Elliott. Never been sorry) Peace brother. Clip vs. Magazine I was just reading your latest adjustment to the Stockade wiki. I would say most of the veterans here fully understand the difference between "magazine" and Nerf's misuse of "clip," so IMHO there is no need to heavy-handed about the distinction... Personally I would have left it alone, but please feel free to check with JetCell, GameGear or PedroH. Mojo1970 (talk) 17:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Crossfire Trade Sorry Mitch, i'm planning on using my Roughcut for a masterkey integration. FLATtheFISH (talk) 13:19, April 2, 2016 (UTC)